wshpowerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami Sentai Tenshinger
''Wild-Spirited Heart now owns this page. is one of the Sentai season by LeenaCandy, and also one adoption made by Wild-Spirited Heart. In each twenty rangers have the power of the twenty Mythical Creatures were created to against the Dark Sky and the Colorless Army to save the entire universe. The season's themes are Colors, Gemstones, and Mythical Creatures, which it shares and contains the elements of Dengeki Sentai Changeman and Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis 1,000,000 million years ago, the twenty legendary warriors and protects the colors and gemstones to invade the universe. However, the invasion of Paddle Pop Kingdom and the two antagonists (Colorless Army and Dark Sky) were start to defunct the universe, until the twenty warriors were starting to destruction. But the warriors are defeated due to the combination of the attacks, then the twenty mythical gemstones are scattered and were missed. 1,000,000 million years later, the mentor of the kingdom, Mr. Shirosora who finds the warriors and the Villains were resurfaced to the time were seeking into taking over the Earth. However, twenty young college teenagers stumbled upon the twenty mystical gemstones; Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Emerald, Rubellite, Garnet, Azurite, Amethyst, Peridot, Morganite, Spinel, Jade, Amber, Moonstone, Turquoise, Clinohunite, Quartz, Jasper, Onyx, and Pearl were granting them the power to become the newest warriors are called the Tenshingers. The Tenshingers are aided by a mentor named Mr. Shirosora, these new heroes not only must fight the Colorless Army and Dark Sky, but to retrieve the twenty colorful gemstones of the mythical creatures to save the kingdom and the entire universe. Characters Tenshingers : Main article: Tenshingers Allies *Mr. Shirosora *Akari Shirosora *Angel *Gelo *Ume *Hana Civilians *Kanako Miyamoto - A famous singer. *Ebeji Otsukoi -'Haruto's brother-in-law. *Maya Sakamoto - Yukara's sister-in-law. *Becckai -The Ranger's disclaimer-in-law. *Kenji Shirosora - Mr. Shirosora's son, and Akari's brother. *Mrs. Shirosora - Mr. Shirosora's wife. *Reika Akihien - The reporter and the newscaster. *Gunpai Ishihara - The policeman and the brother-in-law of Gunpei/Go-On Black. Villains Dark Sky *Federal Generaliez Baron Skyfall **'Dai-Shadow Labyrinth' ***Rose Knight Northa ***Sangria Knight Eas ***Blade Knight Westo ***Mirror Knight Southar ****Shadow Banko ****Shadow Carnelian ****Shadow Snake **'Deathly Duo' ***Deathruielz ***Topalica Colorless Army *Dark King **'Dai-Clashers' ***General Hue ***General Shade ***General Tint ****Miss Rokai ****Mr. Oshen **'Dai-Bladezielz' ***Ohano ***Olina ***Oreie ***Okalu ****Tenshinger Sockpuppet : List of Monsters in Kami Sentai Tenshinger Arsenal *'Transformation Devices' **Tenshin Changer **Heaven Changer **Crystal Changer *'Collectables **Tenshin Gems *'Sidearms''' **Tenshin Sticks **Tenshin Saber **Tenshin Ax *'Individual Weapons' **Tenshin Burst (Tenshin Mode Burst Mode) ***Ruby Rod ***Sapphire Rod ***Topaz Rod ***Emerald Rod ***Rubellite Rod ***Garnet Rod ***Azurite Rod ***Amethyst Rod ***Peridot Rod ***Morganite Rod **Heaven Burst (Heaven Mode/Burst Mode) ***Spinel Rod ***Jade Rod ***Amber Rod ***Moonstone Rod ***Turquoise Rod **Crystal Burst (Crystal Mode/Burst Mode) ***Clinohumite Rod ***Quartz Rod ***Jasper Rod ***Onyx Rod ***Alabster Rod *'Team Cannon' **Tenshin Boomerang *'Vehicles' **Tenshin Rider **Heaven Rider **Crystal Rider Morphing Call *''(Color of Jewel)! Tenshin Change! Let's Go!'' Roll Call (outdated*) *'Eiji:' The Red Ruby of Fire! TenshinRed! *'Haruto:' The Blue Sapphire of Water! TenshinBlue! *'Yukara:' The Yellow Topaz of Earth! TenshinYellow! *'Kenji:' The Green Emerald of Forest! TenshinGreen! *'Miyu:' The Pink Rubellite of Heaven! TenshinPink! *'Aki:' The Crimson Garnet of Grounds! TenshinCrimson! *'Aya:' The Navy Azurite of Ice! TenshinNavy! *'Emiri:' The Violet Amethyst of Flowers! TenshinViolet! *'Akira:' The Lime Peridot of Winds! TenshinLime! *'Kaede:' The Peach Morganite of Music! TenshinPeach! *'Riko:' The Lavender Spinel of Sparkles! TenshinLavender! *'Seiji:' The Teal Jade of Time! TenshinTeal! *'Cho:' The Orange Amber of Feelings! TenshinOrange! *'Tetsuko:' The Gray Moonstone of Thunder! TenshinGray! *'Yuna:' The Cyan Turquoise of Feathers! TenshinCyan! *'Kosuke:' The Golden Clinohumite of Explosions! TenshinGold! *'Kari:' The Silver Quartz of Mirrors! TenshinSilver! *'Tsuyoisho:' The Bronze Jasper of Animals! TenshinBronze! *'Masaru:' The Black Onyx of Moon! TenshinBlack! *'Sorami:' The White Alabster of Sun! TenshinWhite! *'All:' The Twenty Colorful Jewels of the Magic! So shiny! So powerful! *'Eiji:' Kami Sentai...! *'All:' Tenshinger!!! * Eiji, Haruto, Yukara, Kenji and Miyu are now part of Gougouger, Emiri is now part of D-Chasers, and Tsuyoisho, Cho, Tetsuko and Riko are not even part of the team anymore. Mecha Shimmering Tenshinger System * Super Sparkling Tenshinger Robo ** Rainbow Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Condor ***Tenshin Dolphin ***Tenshin Lion ***Tenshin Sai ***Tenshin Tiger ***Tenshin Lion ***Tenshin Shark ***Tenshin Dinosaur ***Tenshin Elephant ***Tenshin Rhino **Heaven Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Orca ***Tenshin Jaguar ***Tenshin Aligator ***Tenshin Wolf ***Tenshin Chameleon ** Crystal Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Falcon ***Tenshin Cheetah ***Tenshin Rabbit ***Tenshin Bat ***Tenshin Shark *** Glittering Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Ruby ****Tenshin Sapphire ****Tenshin Topaz ****Tenshin Emerald ****Tenshin Rubellite ****Tenshin Garnet ****Tenshin Azurite ****Tenshin Amethyst ****Tenshin Peridot ****Tenshin Morganite ***Jewel Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Spinel ****Tenshin Jade ****Tenshin Amber ****Tenshin Moonstone ****Tenshin Turquoise *** Gemstone Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Clino ****Tenshin Quartz ****Tenshin Jasper ****Tenshin Onyx ****Tenshin Alabster **** Fantasy Tenshinger Robo *****Tenshin Dragon *****Tenshin Pegasus *****Tenshin Phoenix *****Tenshin Taurus *****Tenshin Fairy *****Tenshin Garuda *****Tenshin Mermaid *****Tenshin Pixie *****Tenshin Griffon *****Tenshin Nymph ****Miracle Tenshinger Robo *****Tenshin Quilin *****Tenshin Cyclops *****Tenshin Elf *****Tenshin Naiad *****Tenshin Unicorn **** Sparkle Tenshinger Robo *****Tenshin Minotaur *****Tenshin Kitsune *****Tenshin Sphinx *****Tenshin Oread *****Tenshin Medusa ** Super Tenshinger Robo *** Mystic Tenshin Robo *** Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Rainbow Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Heaven Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Crystal Tenshinger Robo Media Episodes The means in each episode can be the each angel in each episode. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies # # Songs * **Lyrics: Yuho Iwasato **Composition: Kenichiro Oishi **Arrangement: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Artist: Psychic Lover, NoB, and Project.R Cast Live Actors Voice Actors Suit Actors Trivia *This is the first and only season to have more than one twins. **In case to had Crimson & Navy from Hurricanger, and Gold & Silver from Go-Onger; there are siblings/twins. *This is the first season to introduced by more than ten rangers, after Dekaranger & Kyoryuger. This is the second season started by more than six rangers, after Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. **This is the first and only season to had lime, peach, teal, lavender, and bronze. ***Also, peach is the another color of pink and lavender is the another color of violet, which these colors were females. *This is the first and only Sentai season to start up along with the Sixth and Extra Rangers instead of Core Rangers. *A fake TenshinGreen (Kai-chen) is the same detail of Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger from Lost Galaxy. *This is the first Sentai season to start of with twenty Sentai Rangers and it ends with the twenty Sentai Rangers. *This is the second season after Go-Onger, to have two Sixth Rangers in the team. *This is the fifth season after to have phones as morphing devices. Category:Series Category:Wild-Spirited Heart Series